


Законы падения яблок

by fandomfemslash2017



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfemslash2017/pseuds/fandomfemslash2017
Summary: Трудности проживания с родителями, когда, казалось бы, нужно совершить каминаут, а приходится спасать мир





	Законы падения яблок

**Author's Note:**

> Задание: Песнь о вещем Олеге. Автор не знает дат рождения героинь и ориентируется на вырезанные сцены и фанон.

«Моя мама — самый удивительный на свете человек. Она верит в ум, доброту и успешность всех людей, кроме меня» © старый интернет-мем. Неточная версия

1.  
— А чем вы занимаетесь, Джиллиан?  
— Нуууууу... чаще всего, я собираю атомные реакторы.  
Казалось, Хольцман не смутил этот вопрос.  
Всю дорогу, пока мама выруливала на новеньком минивене(купленном в назидание Эрин — чтобы помнила, что в таких машинах возят внуков), казалось, что Хольцман не смущают никакие вопросы.  
— Вот видишь, — многозначительно сказала мама, поглядывая на Эрин в зеркало заднего вида. «Вот видишь» было любимым маминым выражением: «Вот видишь, Дороти Эшборн вышла замуж», «Вот видишь, Найджел Холлоуэй открыл собственную фирму», «Вот видишь, Эбби Йейтс показали по телевизору».  
— Я очень горжусь ею, — ответила Эрин и ничуть не покривила душой.  
Хольцман благодарно сжала ей мизинец, немного сильнее, чем приятно, но Эрин научилась распознавать моменты сентиментальности и даже не поморщилась.  
За окном автомобиля закончились серые коробки домов, расцвеченные граффити, и потянулся пригород с его типовыми белыми оградами, типовыми домиками с двускатной крышей и просторными типовыми гаражами. Через ограды изредка свешивались ветви кустарника. Кое-где посверкивали наградные таблички «Лучший газон 2015» (2016, 2017...) или «Лужайка года». Казалось, трава на них выверена до миллиметра.  
— А как обстоят дела на личном фронте?  
Отец Эрин никогда не воевал и не выступал против войн, даже во время антивьетнамской компании он просто ходил на работу мимо пикетов и преподавал начертательную геометрию. Во всем Лансинге трудно было сыскать человека настолько далекого от конфликтов, но все же он испытывал устойчивую привязанность к выражению «личный фронт».  
— На линии огня все прекрасно, — Эрин смотрела в окно.  
— Мы слышали, от Фила ты поспешно отстрелялась, — возразила мама.  
«Вот видишь», — шевельнула губами Эрин, слегка наклоняясь к Хольцман.  
— Он не стоил боеприпасов, мэм, — ухмыльнувшись, пришла она на помощь.  
Миссис Гилберт совершила изящный поворот и припарковала машину у гаража на самой медленной в мире скорости.  
— Ах, Джиллиан, вы еще так молоды, а боеприпасы Эрин уже ржавеют.  
— Нет, мэм, они дают отличную взрывную волну.  
Мама ненадолго замешкалась, пытаясь расшифровать метафору.  
От полноценной словесной баталии их спасло яблоко, упавшее на металлическую кровлю. Оно гулко промчалось по скату и с сочным хрустом раскололось об асфальтовую дорожку.  
— А! — воскликнул отец, подпрыгивая на сиденье. — Опять яблоня миссис Пибоди...  
Эрин побледнела, но взяла себя в руки.  
Отец отправился выгружать из багажника чемоданы и насвистывал, как ни в чем не бывало.  
— Не говорите с ней о яблоках, — оглушительно шепнула мама, проходя мимо Хольцман. Та удивленно вскинула брови. — У Эрин аллергия с самого детства. Тяжелая форма. Нам даже пришлось положить ее в клинику.  
— У меня никогда не было аллергии, — сказала Эрин, — и глухоты тоже.  
— Терпеть не может яблоки, — миссис Гилберт под руку увлекла Хольцман в самый центр газона и заговорщически подмигнула.  
Лужайка Гилбертов высотой и аккуратностью ничуть не уступала соседским.

2.  
— Однажды, — сказала Эрин, отрезая от большого яблока аккуратную дольку швейцарским армейским ножом, — я украла яблоко.  
Чтобы соседский дом не маячил перед глазами, они зашторили окно в спальне Эрин, но она все равно посматривала на занавески, неподвижно висящие в духоте сентябрьского вечера. Изредка внезапный ветерок надувал их, и тогда она боролась с желанием проверить, не горит ли индикатор на призрачном детекторе.  
— Да ты плохая девочка, Эрин. Настоящая хулиганка.  
Хольцман не умела иронизировать, и говорила, что думает, потому слова, в которые люди обычно вкладывают издевку, звучали обескураживающе. Понять, шутит она или нет, было практически невозможно.  
Эрин положила дольку яблока в рот.  
— Меня наказали, Хольц.  
Хольцман сделала шумный глоток колы, за который получила бы самый тяжелый осуждающий взгляд миссис Гилберт, если бы мама сейчас могла их видеть. Беспорядок, который они внесли в комнату вместе с чемоданами, ей бы тоже не понравился.  
— Миссис Пибоди была жуткая скряга и ужасная гордячка. Ее яблоки участвовали в конкурсе урожая каждый год, и когда она заметила, как я лезу через забор с одним наперевес, у нее случился сердечный приступ, — Эрин отправила в рот очередной кусочек. Второй она положила Хольцман на старательно вытянутый язык. — Так что ты встречаешься с убийцей вредных жадных старушек.  
— Обещаю, что не сдам тебя в полицию.  
Хольцман торжественно поклялась скаутской клятвой.  
— А когда она умерла — стала приходить ко мне каждую ночь.  
— Та самая миссис Пибоди?  
— Та самая.  
Хольцман вскочила и сделала несколько размашистых шагов по комнате, мимо портрета десятилетней Эрин в пушистом розовом свитере, с двумя хвостиками и большими удивленными глазами. Она внимательно всмотрелась в него и, сокрушенная, вернулась к стакану колы.  
— Как можно было тебе не поверить? — изумилась она. — Ни разу, ни капельки.  
— О, нет, капелька была, — Эрин улыбнулась, будто вспомнила нечто забавное. — Между третьим и четвертым психотерапевтом меня показали медиуму. Заклинателю змей из Нового Орлеана. Он держал ручного крокодила и рассказывал, что говорят ему мертвые. За триста долларов. Сто — за консультацию, сто — за контакт с духами, и еще сто — в качестве компенсации за потраченное здоровье.  
— Да я прямо сейчас придумаю прейскурант на сто пунктов больше за триста долларов!  
— За триста долларов он сказал мне, что я посею бурю и сожгу свой дом. Мама ему, разумеется, не заплатила.

3.  
— Это школа, где мы учились.  
Эрин перевернула страницу альбома.  
Кирпичное здание с обшарпанной стенкой, Эбби — вторая в третьем ряду. Она сама — рядом, в самом укромном уголке. В центре — Дороти Эшборн, которая звала Эбби коровой. С противоположного края — тот самый Найджел Холлоуэй, будущий успешный хозяин магазина у бензоколонки. Он первым дал ей прозвище призрачной психопатки.  
Эрин закрыла страницу безо всякого ностальгического трепета.  
Теперь школу перестроили, обшили стеклом и металлом, но вряд ли от этого школьное общество, предтеча общества вообще, стало иным.  
— Как ты объяснила родителям, что мы будем спать вместе? — Хольцман перевернулась на живот и обвела пальцем фотографическое личико юной Эрин. Получилось продолговатое сердечко.  
— Никак, — ответила Эрин. — Ты только посмотри на них: они сами себе найдут объяснение.  
— У меня нет родителей, — произнесла Хольцман, утыкаясь лбом в ее плечо, — но если бы были такие, как у тебя, я бы тоже постоянно им врала и ничего не рассказывала.  
— Эй, это же мои родители!  
— Да, — сказала Хольцман, — именно. Если ты им не доверяешь и боишься их, то и я буду. Я тебя во всем поддержу.

4.  
— Эрин, ты знаешь первый яблочный закон физики?  
Эрин перестала дуться и сопеть в подушку, и в темноте повернулась к профилю Хольцман. Она почти слышала, как в этой голове, наполненной схемами и проекциями, по неожиданной траектории движутся колесики мыслей.  
— Ты имеешь в виду первый закон Ньютона?  
Хольцман тоже повернулась, подложив руку под голову. Она любила так лежать и утверждала, что с этого ракурса открывается самый лучший вид. Эрин не сразу научилась ассоциировать себя с «видом».  
Хольцман широко улыбалась.  
— Нееееет, Эрин, нееееет. Его любой школьник знает. Я имею в виду именно первый яблочный закон. Он не так широко известен.  
— Ты только что его придумала.  
— Я заново его открыла, потому что Ньютон о нем умолчал.  
Хольцман запустила пальцы в распущенную ко сну шевелюру. Эрин машинально отвела локон ей за ухо, чтобы не портил идеальность этой картины. Дом выправлял ее движения, руки сами вспоминали о перфекционизме в деталях, доводили любое действие до заученной точности.  
Хольцман встряхнула головой, чтобы вернуть все в состояние привычного хаоса.  
— Хорошо, Хольц, я его не знаю.  
— Первый яблочный закон физики гласит, что любое упавшее яблоко можно использовать в эксперименте...  
— Нет, Хольц, нет. Нет такого закона.  
— ...и только попробуй сказать мне, что он противоречит первому закону Ньютона.

5.  
— Если тебе интересно, я все еще считаю, что это не самая лучшая из твоих идей, — сказала Эрин, вооруженная большим краснобоким яблоком, и остановилась у калитки дома Пибоди. — Вторжение на чужую территорию противозаконно.  
— Мы не вторгаемся, — Хольцман решительно отворила дверцу и ступила на дорожку, наполовину заросшую травой. Если здесь и жили родственники миссис Пибоди, они не спешили демонстрировать радушие или знакомиться с соседями. — Мы — в гости.  
— Не факт, что призрак миссис Пибоди все еще здесь обитает. И тем более не факт, что мы сможем объяснить ей, что я возвращаю ее яблоко. Может быть, она вообще не узнает меня. И тем более не узнает яблоко. К тому же, она много лет как оставила меня в покое.  
Хольцман покачала головой и прикоснулась пальцем ко лбу Эрин.  
— Пшшш, — нежно сказала она, одновременно изображая выпуск пара из чайника и скворчащую на сковороде котлету.  
Тяжелая входная дверь оказалась незаперта, и Хольцман отвесила Эрин приглашающий поклон.  
Дом дышал тишиной и полумраком.  
Старый пол поскрипывал под ногами. Словно сквозь потайной ход в пятидесятые, из кухни доносились приглушенные шепоты радио и неразборчивый мотив рокабилли.  
— Миссис Пибоди! — крикнула Эрин в глубину дома. — Или мистер Пибоди! Или кто-нибудь еще! Я Эрин Гилберт, ваша соседка.  
Под подошвой ее беленьких кроссовок хлюпнула вязкая клейкая жижа.  
— Держу, — шепнула Хольцман прямо в шею, когда Эрин заскользила и качнулась назад. Ее поймали уверенные руки.  
— Хольц, мы оставили детектор.  
— Не-а.  
Хольцман похлопала себя по карману джинсового комбинезона с большим чернильным пятном в форме кошки. Как фокусник извлекает кролика из шляпы, она выудила детектор за рукоятку. Яркое розовое свечение отбросило блики на кожу. Вертушка антенны раскачалась и начала набирать обороты.  
— У меня всегда с собой пара запасных конструкций, которые могут нас спа-а-а-асти, — пробормотала Хольцман, глядя, как из кухонного коридора на них выдвигается целая шеренга призраков и их очертания становятся все более четкими. И близкими. — Твою ж мать...  
— Я... я Эрин Гилберт, — повторила Эрин на истеричной нотке, зажмурившись и протягивая вперед яблоко. — Я пришла раздать долги и все такое.  
Миссис Пибоди, шаркая светящимися шлепанцами, напрягла тщедушную морщинистую шею, готовая завопить. Из-за ее спины выглядывал двухголовый пес, которого Хольцман поймала несколько месяцев назад и первым запихнула в ловушку. Следом бежала стайка кордебалетчиц-самоубийц из нью-йоркского кабаре, размахивая юбками в угрожающем канкане.  
«Ну конечно, — подумала Эрин, приоткрыв один глаз, — они же отправляются прямиком в Мичиган!»  
Яблоко выпало из ее руки и покатилось под ноги миссис Пибоди, на ходу сморщиваясь, ссыхаясь и наконец превратившись в пепел.  
— Твою ж ма-а-ать, — повторила Хольцман, бросила в рот пару подушечек жевательной резинки и нервно зажевала.  
— Ну, мы, пожалуй, пойдем, — улыбаясь в знак извинения за неудобства, произнесла Эрин.  
Когда они выпрыгивали во двор через порог, волна эктоплазмы хлынула вслед, как большое призрачное колено, решившее поддать пинка.

6.

— Вы как раз к пирогу, — проворковала мама, вооружившись прихватками, и выпустила из духовки поток жара с запахом корицы.  
— У нас же есть старые отцовские робы и резиновые сапоги? — на ходу спросила Эрин, промокая полотенцем только что вымытую голову. — Которые никому не нужны.  
— Они пылятся в гараже. Только не повреди ничего, я обещала пастору Мастерсу, что раздам их бедным на Пасху. И не испачкай.  
— С этим могут быть проблемы, — предупредила Хольцман. По ее лицу было заметно, что она подсчитывает рабочие дни, в которые Эрин не вляпалась в эктоплазму. Можно было поклясться, что она тщательно взвешивает каждый день каждого месяца. Эрин перехватила ее руку прежде, чем она потянулась к пирогу. «Перчатки», — прошептала она. Хольцман с сожалением расстегнула свою излюбленную рабочую экипировку и засунула в карманы. С обнаженными руками она могла бы выглядеть в полном согласии с кухней: притихшей и скромной, если бы не чернильное пятно на кармане и сползающий с колена полосатый носок. Эрин переживала, что именно они отчаянно выдавали в Хольцман жажду к приключениям.  
— О, аккуратность всегда была у Эрин проблемой, — мама разложила пирог по тарелкам, украсив каждую веточкой смородины, расположенной четко посередине. — Мы очень гордились ею, когда она получила стажировку в Колумбийском университете. Наконец-то она стала рациональной. И носила такие солидные вещи...  
Хольцман шутливо поправила на шее невидимую бабочку, но мама была всецело увлечена столовой симметрией.  
— А теперь, значит, вы мной не гордитесь?  
— А теперь мы даже не знаем, где ты живешь...  
— Она живет со мной, — быстро сказала Хольцман, уставившись в упор на миссис Гилберт в ожидании реакции.  
Мама протянула ей тарелку с самым большим куском пирога.  
— О, это так мило, Джиллиан, что вы приютили мою бедную девочку. Расскажите по секрету, вы берете не слишком высокую арендную плату?  
— Мааам.  
— Эрин! — строго воскликнула мама, — Я же не знаю о тебе самых элементарных вещей. Например, как твое здоровье или что ты ешь на завтрак.  
— Мам, я всегда ем на завтрак многозерновые хлопья.  
— Иногда она даже кофе пьет, — закивала Хольцман.  
Мама неодобрительно посмотрела на Эрин поверх очков.  
— Пей зеленый чай, милая, он отодвигает процессы старения кожи.  
— Да уж, — сказала Эрин и поспешно сняла с полки ключ от гаража, чтобы не продолжать разговор. — С твоими советами попробуй состарься.

7.  
— А кто сейчас живет в доме Пибоди? — спросила Эрин, убирая со стола. Синеватая иллюминация в соседских окнах, которую она заметила из кухни, заставляла ее нервно поеживаться. Назойливый дождь задержал их дома среди знакомых вещей, которые, скорее, хотелось позабыть, чем перебирать.  
Мама вздохнула.  
— Не переводи тему, милая, это дурной тон. Мы все еще хотим знать, чем ты зарабатываешь на жизнь. Но, если этот вопрос так тебя занимает: там живет Малькольм Пибоди. Такой, чудаковатый.  
С мерцающего экрана телевизора диктор объявила, что по прогнозам синоптиков погодная аномалия над Мичиганом не собирается прекращаться.  
— А, помню его, — сказала Эрин, — в детстве мне хотелось с ним дружить, потому что два чудика — это гораздо лучше, чем один.  
Они с Хольцман обменялись понимающими взглядами.  
— Брось, Эрин, — закипая, вмешался отец. Его гнев отчасти подогревала бегущая строка телевизора, которая сообщала о падении акций «РОФИН-СИНАР Текнолоджис». Акционером он никогда не был и с трудом представлял себе устройство лазера, но в его груди жила гражданская гордость, которую сейчас попрали, как некогда попрали и отцовскую. — Моя дочь никогда не была чудиком. У тебя всего лишь была аллергия, банальная аллергия, типичная пищевая аллергия, которая встречается у тридцати процентов населения. Мы положили тебя в больницу, но ради твоего же блага!  
— Ты, возможно, не помнишь, — прервала его мама, нарушая свое же правило о непереводимости темы, — миссис Пибоди очень пеклась о своем внуке, практически душила его своей заботой. И каков же результат?  
— Каков? — спросила Хольцман, чтобы поддержать беседу.  
— Он работает чревовещателем на ежегодной городской ярмарке! — торжественно заключила мама, которая с 1974-го представляла на ярмарках палатку от лансингского женского клуба. — Живет на пособие. Слышит какие-то голоса, видит какие-то лица. Несчастный мальчик!  
— Мне нужно с ним поговорить, — торопливо сказала Эрин и сняла только что надетый фартук.  
— Милая, если ты хочешь возобновить знакомство с Пибоди, помни, что нам нужны здоровые внуки. Мужчина с шизофренией — не самая лучшая партия.  
— Мааам...

8.  
— Она что, печет ему яблочный пирог?  
— Призрачный яблочный пирог!  
Хольцман передала Эрин бинокль. Широкий подоконник стал их наблюдательным плацдармом.  
В доме Пибоди вокруг стола собрались светящиеся силуэты, словно на репетицию «Тайной вечери». Малькольм Пибоди, лысоватый и бородатый, увлеченно говорил и размахивал вилкой, с которой капала эктоплазма. Миссис Пибоди тщетно пыталась вытереть ему щеку салфеткой. Ее прозрачные пальцы раз за разом проносили клочок бумаги мимо заросшей скулы и роняли его на стол.  
— Кажется, она и после смерти уверена, что внук без нее пропадет, — Эрин отложила в сторону бинокль и прислонилась затылком к груди Хольцман. — А я-то всегда считала ее черствой вредной старушенцией. Как думаешь, им там хорошо, всем вместе?  
Хольцман промолчала, хотя, казалось, у нее внутри накопилось много слов. Часть из них звучали бы как оправдания, и Эрин мысленно отругала себя, потому что не хотела вынуждать ее их произносить.  
Призраки, которыми был доверху набит дом Пибоди, пробуждали у Хольцман мрачную решимость что-то предпринять.  
— Они как консервы. Застряли в банке. Они мешают друг другу, но прижаты слишком плотно, — наконец сказала она, рассматривая призрак каторжника 1870-х годов, который дополнял коллекцию привидений разных эпох.  
— Совсем как семья.  
— Не-а. Совсем как семья, с которой что-то не так.

9.  
— Доброе утро, мистер Пибоди! — лицо Эрин осветилось дружелюбной улыбкой. В университете она раздавала такие ежедневно. В руках у нее были садовые ножницы, которыми она убирала сухие веточки с материнских розовых кустов.  
В траве еще лежала роса, и чтобы подойти поближе, соседу пришлось вымочить штанины по самые колени.  
Малкольм Пибоди схватился обеими руками за белые доски забора, словно хотел выдрать его из земли. На его лице никакого дружелюбия не отражалось. С черной майки Iron Maiden на груди скалился скелет с большой секирой.  
— Ты! — воскликнул он, тыча через ограду длинным пальцем с заскорузлой кожей. — Это все из-за тебя. Все здесь из-за тебя!  
Семейное благополучие мистера Пибоди тотчас же показалось Эрин весьма сомнительным.  
— Простите, — машинально произнесла она, заслонясь ножницами, прежде, чем успела подумать, за что просит прощения.  
— Вернулась, да? — через забор бросил Малькольм Пибоди, насупившись, и заспешил в дом. — Тебе это даром не пройдет.  
Эрин в сердцах уронила ножницы на гравий, и они подскочили с возмущенным треском.  
— Да мне тут вообще ничего даром не проходит!

10.  
Хольцман приподняла ногу в красном ботинке и завороженно рассматривала тянущиеся за ним нити эктоплазмы. Следы очерчивали кухню, где уходили под потолок и срывались на плиту прямо с вытяжки, словно заторможенная зеленая капель.  
— Хо! Призраки Пибоди пошли в отрыв.  
Кухня после нежданных гостей представляла собой нечто среднее между последствиями землетрясения и наводнения. Эрин безуспешно пыталась вообразить, какое объяснение происходящему в этот раз сумеют предложить родители.  
— Что мы имеем? — решила она подытожить: — Две ночи стонов под окнами, после которых отец отправился в службу отлова бездомных собак. Утро с приклеенными к потолку крышками кастрюль. Ночь, когда холодильник наморозил глыбу льда, размером с бочку. И сегодня.  
— И еще, когда ты спала, — добавила Хольцман, передвигаясь по кухне с рулеткой и перепрыгивая лужи, — в окно кухни вскочил призрачный пес.  
— Ты мне ничего не сказала!  
— Ты так сладко сопела.  
Эрин улыбнулась и поцеловала ее в висок.  
Большая зеленая капля сорвалась с потолка и плюхнулась в паре сантиметров от их ног.  
—У этих следов странная, но очень четкая траектория, — заметила Эрин. — Знаешь, на что это похоже?  
— Ага, — сказала Хольцман, поигрывая рулеткой как йо-йо, и кивнула в сторону окна, где сквозь яблоневые ветви над гаражом им скалился соседский дом, — на собаку, которая ходит по кругу радиусом в длину цепи.

11.  
— Знаешь, первый яблочный закон физики — не единственный, — в полудреме сказала Хольцман, закидывая ногу на бедро Эрин. Стук дождя по стеклу и блюзовые подвывания ветра вместе складывались в убаюкивающую мелодию.  
— И сколько же их? — Эрин уже начал сниться небольшой кошмар с участием знакомых с детства декораций, и все слова доносились как сквозь вату.  
— Примерно семьсот пятьдесят четыре.  
— Ммм... А «яблоко от яблони недалеко падает» на каком месте?  
— На пятьсот двадцать седьмом.  
Произнеся это, Хольцман встрепенулась и приподняла взлохмаченную голову.  
Грудь Эрин мерно вздымалась.  
— Я все поняла! — зашептала Хольцман ей на ухо.  
Сонная Эрин губами мазнула ей по щеке, пытаясь урвать еще минуточку забытья:  
— М?  
— Яблоня!  
— М??? Яблоня? Предлагаешь спилить ее?  
— Да! И сжечь.  
— Та-а-к... К трем часам ночи у меня начинаются сложности с интерпретацией... Призраки лишатся своего «якоря» и их можно будет поймать?  
— Угу. Смотри: дом Пибоди — настоящий призрачный магнит. Воронка. Тянет в себя все неживое. Чем больше стягивает, тем больше тянет. А обратный ход ограничен радиусом от яблони до этого дома. Высокая плотность призрачной энергии. Концентрация выше нормы в сотни раз. Давление на границу миров. Растущее давление. И вскоре — бум! Дырка.  
Эрин уставилась в потолок, словно на нем были изображены все безрадостные перспективы этой новости.  
— Но это значит... Ты права, нужно спилить яблоню.  
— Ага.  
Хольцман положила подбородок на скрещенные руки, которые благополучно покоились пониже груди Эрин, где-то в области солнечного сплетения, где как раз заканчивались круглые пуговки пижамы.  
— Меня смущает твоя страсть к деструкции.  
— Не смущайся, — сказала Хольцман, расстегивая верхние три пуговки.  
— А если не получится? Это уже третья идея для эксперимента, Хольц.  
— Я не виновата, они приходят сами. Но у нас получится. В этот раз точно — да. Прости, прости, прости, это я перестаралась.  
Хольцман, погрустнев, уткнулась носом в нагрудный карман пижамы и притихла. Эрин нежно погладила ее по затылку.  
— Я знаю, что ты старалась ради меня.  
Хольцман с надеждой взглянула на нее и издала растроганное «мррр», словно была большой кошкой, прикорнувшей у Эрин на груди.  
— В принципе, это почти как твои родители.  
— М? — Эрин подалась вперед, чтобы получше услышать пояснение и заодно освободить Хольцман от футболки.  
— Всё и все здесь. Даже призраки. Скованность. Они держатся за нее, — сказала Хольцман и приступила к четвертой пуговице. Та оказалась крайне несговорчивой. — Но ослабь застежки — и все развалится.  
— А мы хотим ослабить их застежки?  
Хольцман приподнялась над ней с несчастным выражением лица, которое сообщало, что она окончательно запуталась в ассоциациях. Это было настолько комичное выражение, что Эрин сама совладала с последней пуговицей, приглашая на время отложить серьезные разговоры.  
Хольцман распахнула на ней пижаму, плотоядно усмехаясь, словно видела перед собой два кекса и уже примеривалась, к какому приступить в первую очередь.  
Где-то в коридоре раздался хлопок двери в уборную, и к спальне приблизился неторопливый и неминуемый шум шагов. Мама по ту сторону укоризненно кашлянула и прокричала:  
— Эрин, милая, я же вижу, что у тебя свет горит! Ты наверняка мешаешь Джиллиан спать.  
Эрин со стоном выдернула из розетки ночник, окончательно погружая их во мрак.

12.  
— Эбби, прием.  
— Ненавижу этот чертов скайп. Как продвигается ваше знакомство с родителями?  
Эрин и Хольцман, сидя у экрана телефона плечом к плечу, синхронно пожали плечами.  
— У нас проблемы, Эбби.  
— Ничего не объясняйте. Вылетаю через два часа и забираю вас обратно к чертовой матери. Эрин, я всегда говорила, что у тебя ужасная мать.  
— Эбби, да нет же!  
— Эбби, захвати пушку! Хотя бы одну! И заготовку портативного контейнера! И... и... капкан.  
— Эбби, перестань! Мама обожает Хольц и кормит ее пирогом со смородиной. Фирменным пирогом, рецепт которого под тем или иным предлогом не хочет мне передавать!  
Эбби с экрана смягчилась. По ее лицу разливалось умиление, которое вызвало у Эрин искреннее недоумение.  
— Ты все равно не любишь готовить. Мы с Пэтти вылетаем через три часа. Хочу все это увидеть своими глазами. А заодно — источник эктоплазмы, которая красуется у Хольц на свитере. Эрин... я всегда говорила, — нет, не всегда, а иногда, но надо бы почаще, — что у тебя прекрасная мать.

13.  
— Ты только погляди! Вот ты какая, мечта среднего класса!  
Пэтти запрокинула голову, чтобы рассмотреть шпиль на крыше с обвисшим от безветрия флагом. Ее малиновая футболка с надписью «Я люблю НЙ», блестящие серьги и темная кожа калейдоскопом пятен выделялись на фоне царящей белизны дома и забора.  
— О, да что глядеть, я все это с детства помню.  
Эбби и Пэтти стояли у ограды в компании небольшой сумки, в которую вряд ли помещался хоть один полный комплект экипировки.  
— Ну, я-то росла в Бруклине, подруга. Типовые квартирки, узкий коридор, похожий на кишку.  
— Я тоже росла не в пригороде. Так, в гости заезжала. Мичиганские многоэтажки закаляют дух. Ты можешь жить по-соседству с хиппи, который разговаривает со своей собакой, или химиком, синтезирующим ЛСД, и никому до тебя нет дела, когда ты ищешь призрака на радиочастотах. Какая-нибудь коза вроде Дороти Эшборн, у которой отец — полицейский, достает тебя в школе, с чувством полной безнаказанности, а после школы — никому нет дела. И ты в отместку игнорируешь ее существование.  
— И как оно, помогало?  
— Конечно. Легко игнорировать проблему на расстоянии.  
Эрин выглянула в окно, привлеченная звуками знакомых голосов, и поспешно выбежала на улицу.  
— Что вы привезли? — спросила она, с подозрением созерцая багаж.  
— Заготовку контейнера для хранения призраков, — ответила Эбби, — и заодно — единственную не радиоактивную вещь в доме, с которой нас пустили в самолет. Пока не радиоактивную. И которая весит меньше тонны. Можете не благодарить, тем более, что рейс трижды отменяли из-за погоды.  
Эрин издала глубокий вздох, в котором смешались и облегчение и расстройство.  
— Но мы протащили кое-какие детали для пушек, — обнадежила ее Пэтти. — Я тебе так скажу, нам пришлось изрядно поднапрячь фантазию. А где Хольци?  
Хольцман уверенно обосновалась в родительском гараже, разложив вокруг себя инструменты, как на ярмарочном помосте.  
Мистер Гилберт сидел рядом с ней и с упоением разбирал на составные старый мопед, пылесос, миксер и садовый фонарь.  
— Я ни разу в жизни не собирал капкан! — восторженно сообщил он. Эрин ничуть не удивилась: портрет отца на охоте представлялся с большим трудом.  
— Только держитесь подальше от вот тех металлизированных ёмкостей, — меланхолично сказала Хольцман, кивая значку «Осторожно! Радиация».  
— А что в них?  
— Диоксид плутония.  
— Ну и шутница вы, Джиллиан.  
— Добрый день, мистер Гилберт! Сколько лет! — заулыбалась Эбби, явно чувствуя себя в своей тарелке или хотя бы в давным-давно знакомой.  
— А ты все такая же булочка! Вот что значит крепкое здоровье! — Отец поспешно вскочил, чтобы продемонстрировать, что лет прошло не так уж много, но его порыв прервало собственное не столь крепкое здоровье — обострился радикулит.  
— Здравствуйте, — Пэтти присвистнула от масштабности процесса, не переставая вертеть головой во все стороны. Гараж превратился в конструкторское бюро. В подвале, судя по всему, уже была организована лаборатория. — А вы знаете, что семьдесят процентов американцев не пользуются всеми возможностями вот таких вот, кстати, недурственных размеров, помещений?  
Хольцман порывисто обняла обеих подруг.  
— Мне нужны наши прошлогодние расчеты, Эбс.  
— Для пушек?  
— Для пушек.  
— У меня все запротоколировано. Кстати... — Эбби вручила Хольцман сумку с прототипом, как вручают подарок на Рождество малышу, который хорошо себя вел. — Не без приключений с властями города Нью-Йорк, а потом и штата Мичиган, а потом и с агентством национальной безопасности, мы привезли тебе контейнер. Хольц, а где ты вообще добыла все это?  
Хольцман состроила мечтательное и безмятежное выражение лица, в то время как Эрин помогала отцу разогнуться.  
— На гаражных распродажах. Чего только не держат в благопристойных гаражах!

14.  
— Иди к черту! — раскатисто проорал Малькольм Пибоди со своей стороны забора. От гнева его лицо раскраснелось и на шее вздулись вены. — Моя бабка положила жизнь на свои яблони. Да, да, жизнь, именно так.  
— Нам пора зарыть это яблоко раздора! — крикнула в ответ Эрин. — Я дам вам взамен молодую яблоню. Вы сможете начать все с чистого листа.  
Малькольм Пибоди, приподняв штанины над сырой травой, пересек свой непристойно заросший газон, перегнулся через забор и быстро зашептал:  
— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что я пустил корни под старой яблоней, гнию заживо, хороню свои мечты, и тут ты, вся такая богатенькая, выбившаяся в люди, даешь мне второй шанс?  
— Нет, — тоже переходя на шепот, ответила Эрин. — Я хочу сказать, что ваша яблоня концентрирует призрачную материю и увеличивает вероятность возникновения природной катастрофы. Вы должны это признать! А когда признаете, — позволить нам сделать свою работу. Я понимаю, эта яблоня дорога вам... Может, и призраки дороги... Но с новой яблоней все может быть иначе.  
— Ха! — сказал мистер Пибоди и глумливо усмехнулся, как будто ждал такого поворота разговора. — Разве вы не знаете, мисс Эрин-выскочка-Гилберт, что призраков не существует? Разве не это вам скармливали в клинике вместе с кветиапином?  
Эрин укоризненно посмотрела на него поверх идеально подстриженных розовых кустов.  
— Эрин снова видела привидение! Психопатка!  
— Вы ведете себя, как ребенок!  
— Психопатка с призраками!  
— Мистер Пибоди! Я не шучу. Вы смотрите прогноз погоды? От этого зависит благополучие других людей!  
В ответ Малькольм Пибоди издал еще два резких, словно карканье, «Ха!» и засеменил по траве к дому. Остановившись на пороге, он прижал руку к губам в воздушном поцелуе и с размаху хлопнул себя по заднице:  
— Другим людям никогда не было дела до моего благополучия! Почему я должен беспокоиться о них?  
— Я так понимаю, оформление легальным путем провалилось? — привлеченная перепалкой, из гаража появилась Эбби в спецовке, забрызганной машинным маслом, и подобрала с земли очередное яблоко. Эрин тут же отняла его и в сердцах запустила в соседский газон.  
— Да что я делаю не так?!  
— Даже и не знаю, — Эбби ласково и снисходительно похлопала ее по плечу. — Может быть, считаешь, что именно ты делаешь что-то не так?

15.  
— Эрин.  
— М?  
— Эээрииин.  
— Ммм?  
— Мне нравится как звучит твое имя.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, но, кажется, ты хотела сказать не это.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
— Помогаю тебе с расчетами для конструирования лазерной пилы. Давай уже свалим это древо познания добра и зла! И сожжем!  
Эрин с азартом стукнула мелом по настольной доске, которая помнила ее школьные годы, и закончила вычисления.  
Хольцман широко улыбнулась.  
— Я заразила тебя деструктивностью?  
— О, это самое конструктивное заражение за много лет!

16.

День Х, как его обозначила Хольцман, начался с дождя. Он уныло накрапывал с самого утра и небо не собиралось очищаться от туч.  
«Днем Х» он был назван по двум важным причинам.  
— С днем рожденья! — было первым, что Хольцман услышала, открыв глаза. Эта причина занимала первое место по значимости.  
На тщательно разглаженном куске одеяла красовался поднос с куском горячего яблочного пирога, в сердцевине которого светилась свечка в форме отвертки.  
Эрин посмотрела сквозь язычок пламени на след подушки на щеке Хольцман.  
— Я не знала, что тебе подарить, — сказала она в оправдание. — То есть, мы все, конечно, заказали циклический ускоритель, но он вряд ли придет до зимы.  
— У меня есть самое главное, — ответила Хольцман, с аппетитом откусывая половину куска и облизывая пальцы.  
— Тук-тук, — раздался из коридора голос Пэтти. — Кто-то ухитрился родиться в сентябре и скрасить нам штормовое предупреждение! А вы знаете, что до восьмидесятых все ураганы носили только женские имена? По-моему, тотальная несправедливость.  
Эрин подскочила и открыла дверь.  
— По моим расчетам, — без предисловий начала Эбби прямо с порога, — нам нужно расположить пушки в стратегических местах, чтобы сэкономить время после спила дерева и оперативно дать отпор волне призраков.  
Эта причина выдать дню атаки подходящее военное обозначение занимала почетное второе место.  
Пэтти увлеченно рассматривала коллекцию плюшевых мишек Эрин, несмотря на возраст, совсем не пыльных и не побитых молью, и карту штата Мичиган с похожим на баклажан одноименным озером, которая провисела на стене двадцать семь лет. За спиной она прятала небольшой сверток.  
— Хольц, ты подросла! — Эбби подала знак и они развернули, а затем вручили подпрыгивающей от нетерпения Хольцман пару защитных рукавиц с перечеркнутым призраком и надписью «Техника безопасности? Нет, не слышала». — А миссис Гилберт, похоже, считает своим долгом приготовить пир горой.  
— Долгом и почетной обязанностью, — Эрин усмехнулась с ноткой заслуженной обиды. — Спорим, что если бы мы остались еще на недельку и наступил мой день рождения, такого ажиотажа бы не было?  
— Потому что какой же это праздник, ты же не молодеешь, милая, — подражая маминому голосу, подхватила Эбби. — Тик-так, тик-так.  
— Именно.  
— Просто с каждым днем рождения своего ребенка приходится признать, что и сама давно не девочка, — мама появилась на лестнице, как она всегда утверждала, неторопливо и с важностью. С возрастом эти качества лишь укоренялись и становились заметнее. — Эбби Йейтс, несносная ты грубиянка, ты снова учишь мою дочь подрывать родительский авторитет? А кто научит ее чувству собственного достоинства?  
— Кхм, — издала Эбби нечто среднее между кашлем и фырканьем. Они с мамой обменялись взглядами двух старых, хорошо изучивших друг друга противников. — Эрин испекла яблочный пирог, — добавила Эбби. Это звучало как новый аргумент в давнишнем споре.  
— Потому что у меня нет никакой аллергии.  
— Самый вкусный пирог в мире, — подтвердила Хольцман и ее живот одобрительно заурчал, требуя еще порцию.  
— В него нужно добавлять щепотку корицы, милая. И не будем о яблоках, — мама окинула оценивающим взглядом всю компанию. Пэтти и Хольцман, новые лица на многолетней сцене, непроизвольно вытянулись по стойке смирно. — С днем рождения, Джиллиан! — сказала она, — А вы одевайтесь и прошу всех к столу.

17.  
— Ну а вы-то хоть замужем, Патриция? — спросил отец, накладывая Пэтти горку салата.  
Раскаты грома за окном служили музыкальным фоном к разговору. На одном из них Пэтти и подстерегала засада.  
— Считайте, что в разводе, — она поерзала на стуле, ища глазами поддержку. Патрицией ее звал только дядюшка и только тогда, когда хотел отчитать, словно девчонку. Хольцман помахала ей вилкой с другого конца стола, намекая, что с интересом ждет продолжения. У именинницы к каверзным вопросам был иммунитет.  
— Вот видишь, — сказала мама, посылая Эрин красноречивый взгляд.  
— Да мы и женаты не были.  
— Свадьбы сейчас не в моде, — Эбби примерилась к горке отбивных и схватила ту же, что и миссис Гилберт. Некоторое время они прожигали друг друга взглядом, пока кусок мяса не решил сам расползтись пополам.  
— Неужели? Эрин?  
— Свадьба, — сказала Эрин под очередную громовую партию, — не входит в мои приоритеты. Кроме того, свадьбы — это унылая чопорная демонстрация своих финансовых возможностей и котировки на рынке невест.  
— Свадьба — это весело, — вдруг сказала Хольцман и потянулась за куриной ногой с румяной кожицей. — Ты наряжаешься, танцуешь и дурачишься, а тебя кормят тортом.  
— Ты ловишь букет, — продолжила мама.  
— А если я поймаю подвязку? — спросила Эрин в свете очередной молнии.  
В наступившей тишине было слышно, как за окном истошно взвыл ветер, а гостиная мгновенно погрузилась во тьму.  
Затем со страшным скрипом яблоня миссис Пибоди вспыхнула, накренилась и обрушилась на забор.

18.  
— Пошли прочь! — вскричала мама, замахиваясь фирменной супершваброй от магазина на диване за 199 долларов. Три призрачные дамы из кордебалета шарахнулись врассыпную. — Здесь мой дом! Здесь моя семья! Здесь мои розы, в конце-концов. Здесь мои правила!  
— Теперь-то вы мне верите? — бросила Эрин из-за дивана, за которым Эбби расположила стратегический запас оружия.  
Отец дрожащими руками набирал на телефоне 911.  
Призраки врывались в распахнутые окна, с воем проносились сквозь дом, круша на своем пути картины со стен в пастельных тонах, срывая занавески и потроша кружевные салфетки.  
Мама на глазах у изумленных охотниц схватилась за огнетушитель и направила его прямо в пасть белого медведя.  
Пэтти сразила его и еще десяток одним залпом новой пушки, покрыв комнату эктоплазмой и белыми хлопьями.  
— Хольци, — отдышавшись, сказала она, — я всегда хотела спросить: все эти фантомы, порубленные в капусту, снова возрождаются? А то мне что-то подсказывает, что этого мы уже нарезали на День благодарения.  
Хольцман не отвечала, потому что стремительно ползла между опрокинутой мебелью, чтобы запустить работу контейнера.  
Юркий призрак со следами самосожжения пытался оборвать электрическую проводку и на пол сыпались искры. Одна из них переметнулась на занавеску и комната озарилась красными отблесками.  
Главное же действующее лицо, в развевающемся на ветру халате и шлепанцах, дирижировало нападением.  
— Грейс Пибоди! Старая ты карга! — укоризненно сказала мама, — Сколько человек желало тебе сдохнуть. А ты возьми и согласись.  
Привидение распахнуло пасть, демонстрируя все детали потерянной анатомии и, дернув за горло огнетушителя, отбросило миссис Гилберт на диван.  
— Мама!  
— Я тебе верю... — прохрипела мама. — Пожалуй. Иррациональное существует.  
Миссис Пибоди смачно сплюнула на пол и хохотнула сквозь дым.  
Огонь добрался до этажерки в гостиной и принялся пожирать детскую фотографию Эрин в небольшой бронзовой рамочке.  
Мама сползла за диван, прямиком в руки Эбби и Эрин, закашлялась, взмахивая рукой в сторону погибающего прошлого.  
— Ты была такой миленькой в этом возрасте. Я всегда представляла тебя балериной.  
Эрин проверила пушечный затвор. Призрачный пироман прыгал по комнате, мешая прицелиться. Миссис Пибоди торжествовала.  
— Я помню. Ты даже отдала меня в танцевальную студию. И я даже проучилась в ней пять лет.  
— Эрин, когда я была маленькой, попасть в эти студии стоило бешеных денег.  
— Да, мам, это было отличное вложение...  
Луч синего света вырвался из пушки Эбби и подцепил болтающееся из стороны в сторону привидение. Луч Пэтти с другой стороны ухватил миссис Пибоди за пятку.  
Отец, словно атакующий пехотинец, ворвался с улицы с садовым шлангом и обрушил поток воды на огонь и дым.  
В чаду и облаках пара призраки качались под потолком подобно связке воздушных шаров на ярмарке.  
Хольцман толкнула контейнер в центр комнаты, прямиком в большое черное пятно на обугленном ковре и подняла вверх два больших пальца. В открывшемся отверстии засияла спираль магнитной ловушки.  
— Ты спрашивала меня, — на ходу вскидывая протонную пушку, произнесла Эрин, — чем я сейчас зарабатываю на жизнь. Вот этим.  
Третий луч обхватил связку призраков и унес в сторону неминуемого заточения.

19.  
Красные мигалки пожарной службы слепили глаза. Из большой дыры посреди крыши вился последний куцый хвостик дыма.  
Эрин плотнее закутала мать в казенное одеяло.  
— Мам. Если бы меня у тебя забрали и дали взамен другую дочь, ты любила бы ее сильнее?  
— Она вполне могла бы оказаться хуже тебя, так что нет.  
— Маам!  
Ветер приносил обрывки фраз Пэтти, которая пыталась заговорить полицию и не подпустить их к гаражу, набитому оборудованием.  
«Гилберты? Пибоди? Скажите мне еще два слова: призраки и психушка! Да я тридцать лет это слышу. Я слишком стар для повторения этого дерьма», — офицер Эшборн, сильно полысевший со временем, спускался по ступенькам, покидая дом.  
«Потише! — прикрикнул на него отец. — Тут же соседи».  
Малькольм Пибоди, осоловевший от сна, присел на ствол поверженной яблони и завороженно смотрел на дыру в заборе и остов соседского дома. На лице его светилась полубезумная, удовлетворенная улыбка.  
«Тридцать лет, — подумала Эрин. — Тридцать лет, мы снова спасли мир, но ничего в нем не изменилось».  
— Этот эксперимент нельзя провести иначе, милая, — поразмыслив, сказала мама и проводила взглядом уходящий в небо дым. В чернильной пустоте над головами сияла россыпь звезд.  
— Просто скажи, что ты любишь меня такую, какая я есть.  
— Я люблю тебя, несмотря на то, что ты такая, какая ты есть.  
— Маам...

20.  
Когда полицейские и пожарные уехали, разбуженные зеваки разошлись по своим домам и теплым постелям, в мире воцарилась сонная тишина, которую прерывали лишь устные подсчеты страховых выплат.  
Звезды над домом светились как никогда ярко. Погода обещала быть чудесной.  
Эрин покопалась в карманах и извлекла кольцо для крепления ключей.  
— Джиллиан Хольцман, — торжественно произнесла она, опускаясь на одно колено у подножия уличного фонаря, — давай оформим наши отношения официально?  
— Звучит офигенно, — сказала Хольцман и опустилась рядом. На оба колена. Она бережно забрала кольцо и посмотрела сквозь него на свет. — Я припаяю к нему каст и вставлю алмаз для резки стекол. Будет круто.  
— Это да?  
— Это ДА, КОНЕЧНО! Миссис Гилберт, вы одобряете?  
Мама приподняла голову над одеялом. Отец шумно плюхнулся на ступеньку крыльца рядом с ней.  
Она положила голову ему на плечо, и в этом жесте не было превосходства старой женатой пары над холостой молодежью, только усталость.  
За спиной остывали остатки многолетнего, ничем не омраченного, постоянства.  
— Присматривайте за ней хорошенько, Джиллиан, — сказала мама. — Она такая бестолочь.  



End file.
